One Thing Remains
by Old Man River
Summary: Ne restez pas avec un garçon gay si vous voulez pas avoir une étiquette "homo " sur le front .Alors que faire ? Lui demander si il veut être votre petit amie . Ne voit tu pas la contradiction Naruto ?
1. Chapter 1

**Disclamer :** Naruto & compagnie appartiennent à Masashi Kishimoto**. **Quant à cette histoire, l'auteur est Mystical Machine Gun ( qui est vraiment une auteur que j'apprécie, si vous voulez lire ses fictions, j'ai mis un lien vers son compte dans mon profil. Je vous les conseilles vivement ! )

**Pairing** : Naruto/Sasuke

**Warning** : Cette fiction contient des relations homosexuelles !

**Résumé **: Ne restez pas avec un garçon gay si vous voulez pas avoir une étiquette "homo " sur le front .Alors que faire ? Lui demander si il veut être votre petit amie . Ne voit tu pas la contradiction Naruto ?

Si les dialogues vous semblent bizarres, c'est normal, c'est le style d'écriture de l'auteur.

Je remercie ma Bêta lectrice, Hikari Uzumaki-Uchiwa, qui a pris le temps de me relire et qui n'est pas morte devant toutes mes fautes. Amen !

**One Thing Remains**

Chapitre 1

Ouais, je le vois marcher dans les couloirs, il porte un jean déchiré et un haut sur-dimensionné. Un garçon ringard, qui pue l'étrangeté et quelque chose entre le Heavy metal et le rouge à lèvres.

Sasuke n'est pas dans ma classe et je ne le connais pas vraiment. Je connais juste son nom, puisque tout le monde chuchote qu'il frappe de façon à ce que vous ressentiez le goût du métal dans votre bouche après vous avoir rué de coups, vos joues sanglantes contre la barre de fer froide.

Le goût amer ne quitte jamais votre bouche, mais encore une fois ce n'est pas mon problème.

L'école, un endroit cruel où même vos amis peuvent vous manger tout cru ou seulement la peau parce que vous n'avez pas la même vision du monde.

Vous crachez sur leurs visages lorsqu'ils ont le dos tourné ensuite vous les saluez avec votre plus beau faux sourire.

Je ne trouve pas les garçons ou les filles attirants, seulement les gens intéressants.

Alors que faire si Sasuke est gay ? Je ne cherche pas la merde, seulement ça ne me concerne pas. Pourtant, ça concerne les gens avec qui je reste… les gens qui n'aiment pas que les gars sucent d'autres gars.

Moi et mes soit-disant amis l'appelons quand il passe dans le couloir pour le pousser et se moquer de lui. Son coude frappe contre le casier métallique, mais il ne fait aucun bruit.

Je continue à marcher et à rire comme tout le monde mais ça a le goût de la merde.

Leur venin est tendu vers mes veines, ils désirent me contaminer.

Je peux sentir le regard brûlant de Sasuke dans mon dos, je ne veux pas faire demi-tour mais ça commence à me faire mal. Utilise-t-il de la magie noir ? Me brûle-t-il de l'intérieur ?

Seigneur, ai-je pêché dans une autre vie ? Je me suis tourné. Pourquoi ? Je rencontre ses yeux. Ils sont comme deux charbons. Son expression ne reflète rien. Je n'ose pas faire un sourire car cela voudrait dire qu'il a mérité le traitement des gens qui m'entoure. Je déplace mon regard. Une promesse silencieuse.

Après la classe, je marche jusqu'au toit pour prendre l'air. Je me dégourdis les jambes jusqu'à que je m'aperçoive que je ne suis pas seul. Il est assis contre le mur et fume tout en gardant les yeux presque fermés. Je ne dis rien, je regarde le paysage qui entoure le bâtiment.

Ai-je cassé ton gaydar ? Me demande-t-il en soufflant de la fumée par le nez. Peut être, si j'en avais un, répondis-je sèchement, laissant une distance.

Tu n'as pas peur que je te salisse ? Demande-t-il, moqueur. Tu ferais mieux de me sucer, dis-je et il rit. Peut être que je le ferais, dit-il en venant vers moi avec un sourire mauvais. Puis il s'en va.

Putain qu'est-ce que c'était ? Ma bouche a dit ces mots sans la permission de mon cerveau. Pourtant, je reviens le lendemain. Sasuke est à nouveau sur le toit.

Tu as été battu, lui dis-je. Et alors ? Je connais cette expérience , j'aime le goût. Train, dit t-il au bout d'un moment. Train ? Je suis surpris.**(1)**

Le sang, me dit-il en ricanant. Combien de gars as-tu baisés ? Je suis vraiment curieux.

Assez, me répond-t-il. Il y eut un silence. Pourquoi ? Repris-je.

Pourquoi tu veux des filles ? Me demande-t-il en retour.

Une question pour une question, bien joué.

Les jours passent de la même façon. Il y a peu de discutions, de la compréhension et du silence. Je n'ai jamais connu d'homosexuel donc ça m'intéresse vraiment. Il doit y avoir quelque chose de mauvais en moi aussi. Les autres pensent que c'est le goût du risque. Je suis sur la ligne entre la folie et la perversité. Haha.

Peut être que je m'ennuie de la vie, que ça m'excite de le laisser me dire des choses sales. Et pourtant ma mère m'a mise en garde et la votre aussi. Dans le couloir, ses yeux ne brûlent plus mon dos. Ils sont calmes et détendus. Pourtant, nous ne parlons pas. Nous n'avons pas franchis la ligne. Notre monde est le toit et seulement le toit.

Eh bien, c'était avant qu'il ne me propose de visiter sa maison. En ai-je vraiment besoin ? Peut-être que je suis curieux, peut-être que son monde est vraiment différent du mien ? Je ne veux pas perdre cette occasion de savoir plus de chose, c'est un gain. Alors j'accepte de le rejoindre chez lui. Ai-je peur que les gens me prennent pour un homo ? Peut être. En tous cas, j'espère que Sasuke ne le prend pas comme ça.

Je marche dans la rue pavée en sentant l'air frais d'un matin de printemps bien que l'été arrive. Je suis nerveux, comme si j'allais voir ma copine, mais c'est Sasuke, pas une fille.

Bien sûr, j'ai été intéressé par le fait que Sasuke soit gay, ça me faisait ressentir quelque chose de magique, je ne sais pas pourquoi. Il marche sur le côté sauvage de la vie et je veux tellement faire pareil. Alors peut-être qu'à ses cotés je peux saisir cet espoir de mes mains nues. Telles sont mes pensées tandis que je me dirige vers sa maison.

Doucement, je monte les escaliers comme si c'était une église pour arriver à sa porte. Je retiens mon souffle quand je frappe à la porte en bois sombre. J'entends des pas à l'intérieur et pas si longtemps après, la porte s'ouvrit lentement.

Hey, Sasu… c'est la seule chose que je suis capable de dire car la personne en face de moi est Sasuke et en même temps ne l'est pas. Il y avait devant mes yeux une personne vêtue d'une robe noire soyeuse avec des dentelles, du rouge à lèvre ainsi que de longs cheveux noir.

Pourquoi portes-tu des vêtements de femmes ? Lui demande-je, abasourdi. Il me tire à l'intérieur tout en riant. Qu'en pense tu ? Me demande t-il d'un air si innocent que je dois faire attention à ne pas baver. Si je ne savais pas que tu étais un gars, je t'aurais baisé sur le champ, lui répondis-je avec un sourire. Il me sourit aussi mais je ne manque pas le petit quelque chose qui a changé sur son visage. Il danse jusqu'à sa cuisine et je le suis comme si j'étais en transe. A ce moment-là, je souhaite vraiment que IL soit ELLE.

Tu veux boire quelque chose ? Me demande t-il d'une voix séduisante. Un Whisky serait bien… marmonne-je d'une façon incohérente et il commence à fouiller dans son frigo. Une bière fera l'affaire ? Très bien, m'entendis-je lui répondre, même si je crains de perdre la tête. Une bière devient deux et deux devient plus. Envie de danser ? Me questionne Sasuke après un certain temps, les yeux embués de quelque chose dont je n'arrive pas à mettre un mot dessus. Je ne sais pas danser, lui avoue-je mais il me chuchote qu'il va m'apprendre.

Il me prend par la main et nous emmène au salon. La beauté gracieuse met de la musique puis revient près de moi. Mets tes bras autour de moi, me murmure-t-il et j'obéis. Il nous rapproche jusqu'à que je puisse sentir l'odeur de ses cheveux de jais. Lentement, nous nous déplaçons et je peut sentir son souffle sur ma peau.

Son souffle est chaud et suintant, pourquoi je me retrouve entrain de vouloir être plus près de lui ?

Alors que ses lèvres touchent ma peau, celle-ci se met à brûler… Ses lèvres sont certainement le fruit du pêché.

D'une certaine manière, la bière a eu raison de nous et je me retrouve contre son corps, tellement près que je peux sentir toutes les bosses à travers le fin tissu. Ma main glisse le long de sa cuisse et nos respirations s'accélèrent en raison du contact. Nous sommes sur le point d'unir nos lèvres lorsque le téléphone sonne.

Cela me réveille de ma stupeur et je crois comprendre que nous allions nous embrasser et qu'ensuite nous aurions forcément fait plus. Je suis confus lorsque je me détache de lui. Il sourit tristement puis se rend au téléphone. En attendant, je suis parti car je n'ai aucune autre idée de comment résoudre la chose. Comment vais-je pouvoir le revoir de nouveau ?

Je cours à la maison aussi vite que je peux mais l'image de Sasuke vêtu de satin et de dentelle tournée dans ma tête. L'image de Sasuke en robe hante mes rêves. Pas vraiment des cauchemars, mais des rêves érotiques où je lui enlève sa robe noire.

Au lieu d'avoir un corps viril, il avait une poitrine; en quelque sorte Sasuke était devenue une fille et ça a facilité ma frustration car j'ai peur d'avoir tourné gay. Dans la matinée, je réfléchis et j'en suis arrivé à la conclusion que c'était une hallucination ou à cause de la bière… en aucun cas la réalité.

**(1) **Petite explication venant de l'auteur : le lien entre le sang et le train c'est le fer. Quand quelqu'un te cogne la tête contre un chemin de fer, tu sens le sang et le fer en même temps dans la bouche. En outre, le train est une métaphore pour dire que tu te déplaces toujours sur les mêmes voies - deux directions, en avant et en arrière. Ainsi quand Sasuke dit qu'il l'a connu avant, cela signifie que que comme les trains, sa vie a toujours le même sens, surtout quand il s'agit de l'homophobie.


	2. Chapter 2

Chapitre 2

A l'école, c'est comme ça a toujours été. J'évite le toit car j'ai besoin de régler des choses avec moi-même et je sais que le voir maintenant n'est pas une bonne idée.

Après une semaine, j'en suis arrivé à la conclusion que je devais lui parler ou tout simplement qu'il n'y avait pas de problème, dans une certaine mesure au moins.

Je vais le voir, dans le couloir lorsqu'il est devant son casier. Il y a eu un silence pendant un moment mais j'ai décidé d'aller de l'avant en lui disant « désolé ». Il n'y avait pas besoin de ça, il sourit vaguement, son expression est lointaine et un peu perdue. Je lui souris puis j'ai mis mes mains dans mes poches. J'ai franchi la ligne.

Le silence nous entoure lorsque je marche vers ma classe. Il reste là sans bouger. J'ai franchi la putain de ligne. Pourtant je crois que j'avais besoin de ça… que j'avais besoin de montrer que je n'étais pas quelqu'un qui préjuge les gens. Mais je le suis, même si je voudrais ne pas l'être. Mes amies me regardent avec dégout. D'une certaine manière j'ai baisser la tête et je n'ai pas affronter leurs regards.

Dis Naruto, depuis quand t'es devenu un homo ? Voilà ce qu'ils me disent avec un ton moqueur.

Les vautours… Je ne le suis pas ! Dis-je en colère

Si, tu te fais mettre dans le cul, me répondent-ils en riant et en commençant à partir. Vas rejoindre ton petit ami ! Ces mots résonnent dans ma tête. Pourquoi j'ai franchi la ligne ? Je ne suis pas prêt à subir les conséquences… Je ne peux pas choisir, je ne veux pas. Je déteste l'école putain.

Comment puis-je vous montrer que je suis pas homo ? Pourquoi ai-je dis ces mots ? Je n'ai pas besoin de prouver quoi que ce soi mais je crains d'avoir une étiquette. Tout le monde en a une, mais certain sont plus fort, comme Sasuke.

Un de mes soit-disants amis se retourne et me regarde d'un œil malicieux. Nous t'avons jamais vu sortir avec une fille… prouve que tu aimes les filles. Il me souriait et ma gorge s'est nouée. Bien sûr, ma bouche a encore répondue sans ma permission. La faiblesse est humaine ? Je veux les frapper, cracher sur eux… Comment puis-je prouver cela ? Il n y a personne qui s'intéresse a moi, mais moi je suis intéressé. Je ne suis pas un gars populaire… je ne sors pas souvent avec quelqu'un… enfin plutôt jamais. Je ne veux la pitié de personne.

Ensuite il m'a frappé.

Après les cours, je cours jusqu'à la maison de Sasuke en ne me souciant pas plus que ça de savoir que quelqu'un puisse me voir. Je veux une faveur, et pas une petite. Il a ouvert la porte et j'essaie de reprendre mon souffle. Alors t'as pas peur que quelqu'un puisse te voir ? Me lança t 'il d'une voix neutre. J'ai besoin que tu m'accordes une faveur, lui répondis-je avec un souffle régulier.

T'as besoin de quoi venant de la part d'un pédé ? sa voix était toujours aussi neutre. J'ai besoin que tu fasses semblant d'être ma petite amie , j'ai laisser échappé ces mots d'une traite.

Il me regarde sans ciller. J'ai besoin de prouver quelque chose, je continue sur ma stupidité.

Prouver que tu es pas comme moi, dit-il en s'appuyant sur la chambranle. Je ne pouvais pas le regarder dans les yeux car nous savons tout les deux qu'il avait raison. Pourquoi tu prends pas une vrai fille ? Poursuivit-il, un peu tendu. Ce n'est pas aussi simple que ça, marmonne-je. Mais je suis simple, non ? A présent il est un peu énervé. Il va me claquer la porte au nez mais je mis ma main pour l'empêcher et l'ouvrir de nouveau. Une faveur pour une faveur, dis moi un prix, murmure-je .

Un prix ? Tu penses que tu peux m'acheter putain ? Achètes-toi une prostituée ou un jouet je suis une personne, tu comprends ? Il a crié et je l'ai laissé faire. Je sais que c'est injuste. Mais je… je ne vois personne d'autre à qui demander ça, j'ai murmuré cette phrase. Je cherche la réponse dans ses yeux, qui ce sont adoucis un peu mais ils sont toujours humides et remplis de colère. Je tiens à te considérer comme mon ami… pour cela, je te promets de faire tout ce que tu voudras, dis-je avec un peu de tristesse. Après quelques instants de silence, je tourne les talons. Je commence à m'éloigner les mains dans les poches en sentant son regard dans mon dos.

Tout ? Me cri t-il. Oui je le promets. Je n'ai pas peur de lui, juste du monde. Je me retourne pour la dernière fois et je le regarde un instant. Il semble penser à quelque chose. Je suis Sun, me cri t-il à nouveau . J'ai toujours voulu être un soleil, poursuit- il en me souriant. Ce n'est pas un prénom un peu bizarre ? Lui répondis-je. Pas vraiment, vu que je suis le centre de ton monde, me répond-t-il tout en riant. Je lui souris. Bien sûr, dis-je, heureux. Puis il referme la porte et je me sens étourdi pour une raison inconnue.

Ça ne m'a pas traversé l'esprit que Sasuke puisse accepter. Je suis sacrément heureux que cela ce passe aussi bien… Je suis sûr qu'il allait me frapper. Peut-être que lui aussi me considére comme un ami ?

Montre nous ta copine, mes amies me taquinent avec une voix douteuse. Attends, répondis-je tandis que nous étions près du portail de l'école après les heures de classe. Puis après un certain temps, une beauté au cheveux noir s'approche de nous et je sais que les mâchoires de mes soit-disant amis sont tombés au sol. Sasuke se dirige vers nous avec un petit sourire sur ses lèvres roses, et sa robe bleu claire. Le vent joue avec ses cheveux et le bas de sa robe. Il ressemble vraiment à une fille… il ressemble au soleil.

Salut, dit-il d'une voix douce et il me prend la main. Je la presse légèrement puis je le présente en tant que « Sun » . Ensuite je pars main dans la main avec « Sun » et mes amies nous regardent avec la bouche grande ouverte. Tu es vraiment étonnant, lui dis-je et il me sourit. Sa main est vraiment douce et chaude. C'est difficile de marcher avec des talons ? Repris-je pour faire la discution. On s'y habitue au bout d'un temps, rétorque t-il avec un doux sourire. Tu ferais mieux de regarder si je ne tombe pas vraiment amoureux de toi, je ris.

Il me prend le bras pour m'emmener devant un glacier. Fais ton choix, me murmure t-il. Quand je suis sur le point de payer les glaces, une vielle dame passe derrière nous et s'extasie sur le beau petit couple que nous formons. Sasuke rit et me dit que ma glace va fondre si je ne la mange pas. Puis il léche la glace qui coule sur le cône. Je dois être aussi rouge qu'une tomate, parce qu'il a l'air si doux, si innocent, tandis que des choses sales commencent à s'insinuer dans mon cerveau. Si seulement il était une fille…

Il est drôle de voir comment la vie peut changer sans que personne ne puisse le prédire. A l'école, on ne se parle presque pas. Il y a deux univers. Celui de « l'intérieur de l'école » et celui de « l'extérieure de l'école ». Là où il est mon « ami ». Deux situations différentes, deux personnalités différentes, et pourtant c'est une seule personne. Je peux sentir la contradiction mais j'essaie de ne pas y penser. Je suis pleinement conscient que je suis amoureux de Sun, j'essaie d'éviter le fait qu'elle est Sasuke et de prétendre qu'on est un « couple heureux ».

L'avez-vous déjà fait ? Mes amis veulent savoir. Faire quoi ? Demande-je, abasourdi. Baiser, me répondent-ils. Elle a une belle poitrine ? Ils continuent à me harceler et j'ai l'impression de parler de viande qui est assez bonne pour être dans le plat principal. Non, réponds-je carrément. Mec c'est quoi ton problème ? Après tout, tu n'es pas gay, ils ricanent. Leurs rires traversent ma peau comme des millions d'aiguilles.

Sun se déplace vers nous et mes amis hurlent comme des loups à la vue d'une proie. Embrasse la, ils me l'exigent, je suis dans une situation difficile. Sasuke me regarde dans les yeux et a vu sûrement la peur et le désespoir que je peux ressentir. Il s'approche de moi et il plaque ses lèvres humides sur les miennes. Le baiser me surprend mais je sais que ce n'est pas un rêve car les gens à côté sont entrain de crier. Sasuke à quoi penses-tu ? Quand tes lèvres pulpeuses et pécheresses viennent désespérément chercher les miennes ?

Sa langue est comme un serpent étranger qui voyage à l'intérieur de ma bouche jusqu'à sentir chaque centimètre de ma chair. Je ne peux pas m'empêcher de glisser mes bras autour de sa taille, ce qui rajoute de la tendresse et me fait prisonnier d'une hallucination. Je veux Sasuke. Ses mains voyagent vers mon cou pour me tirer doucement les cheveux ce qui me laisse échapper un gémissement doux. Tout les bruits et sons désagréables disparaissent autour de nous, remplissant l'espace d'une folie certaine. Il y a lui, moi et une irrésistible envie.

Comme un éclair, le baiser se termine, Sasuke se lèche ses lèvres roses et je suis toujours perdu entre la chaleur et le besoin. Merde Naruto, tu as dompté un chat ! Mes amis hurlent. Sasuke, un chat ? Non il n'y ressemble pas… pas un chat idiot et moelleux mais plutôt érotique et chaud. Sasuke me prend par la main et nous nous dirigeons vers une destination inconnue. Après un moment, il me demande si j'ai été satisfait de la performance de tout à l'heure et pour lui répondre je lui serre la main. Pourtant, je ne peux pas ignorer les frissons qui me parcourent.


	3. Chapter 3

Voilà c'est le dernier chapitre de cette fiction :)

Merci a tout ceux qui on mis une petite review ! ( et a Hikari Uzumaki Uchiwa pour sa bêta lecture ! )

Je reviendrais avec une autre traduction ! :D

Chapitre 3

Tu veux venir ? Me demande t-il alors que nous marchons mains mains dans la main. Ouais, je réponds vaguement. Mon esprit s'évade et je ne suis pas sûr de ce que je veux vraiment. Il ouvre la porte de sa maison, nous rentrons et il me dit qu'il veut être payé maintenant. Lui payer quoi ?

Il m'arrache mon pantalon tandis qu'il savoure mes lèvres alors que nous n'avons même pas fermé la porte d'entrée. Je la ferme avec mon pied sans rompre le baiser. Ses mains glissent sur ma peau comme des cygnes sur un lac et mes mains rugueuses essayent d'enlever sa robe. Pas ici, me souffle t-il et il me conduit à sa chambre en trébuchant… je n'arrive même pas à penser correctement…

Je ne trouve pas les mecs attirants, je ne suis pas gay, je cherche à me rassurer mais mon corps ne répond pas. Il trouve que le corps de Sasuke est parfait, qu'il est désirable et excitant. Mon combat intérieur me tue et pourtant mes mains enlèvent le sous-vêtement. Ses doigts viennent ouvrir ma fermeture éclaire et je suis enfin libéré de mon plus grand problème.

J'ai un sentiment étrange quand Sasuke s'assoit sur mes genoux et que je peux sentir ses fesses. Il n'a pas totalement enlevé mon pantalon, comme si il peut voir la contradiction en moi et qu'il ne veut pas me briser. Mes mains reprennent le contrôle et je vais enlever sa robe magnifique. Ne le fais pas, il me murmure et mes mains perdent toute leur puissance.

Il doit sans doute voir que je ne peux pas avoir de relation sexuelle avec un homme nu comme Adam dans le jardin d'Éden. Peut-être qu'il est d'accord avec ça mais il sait que je me pose des questions donc il se la joue sécuritaire. Je prends à nouveau le contrôle et je suis d'accord, il est mon « Sun », je vais avoir des relations sexuelles avec ma copine. Ça lui ferait du mal si il savait à quoi je pensais ? Peut être qu'il ne s'en souci pas, j'espère que ce n'est pas pénible pour lui.

Habituellement, je suis au dessus. Il sourit. Mais je vais faire une exception pour toi, poursuivit-il. Il se déplace au-dessus de ma verge. Je suis surpris car il s'abaisse, son corps toujours recouvert de la robe bleu claire, de sorte que mon membre rentre dans son entrée. Il est sûr, je crois, mais il est probable qu'il ait eu peur que je parte, il prolonge ce qui est inévitable, le rapport sexuel.

J'ai peut-être arrêté mais maintenant ma tête est rempli de cette personne et de son toucher, toute son élégance a fait que je ne peux pas utiliser la meilleure partie de mon cerveau. Son trou chaud a la place pour mon membre et lentement, mais sûrement, l'air commence tandis que l'enthousiasme engloutit le bas de mon corps. Je commence à pré-éjaculer, je dois lui faire mal mais il n'a même pas grimacé.

Enfin, il commence à bouger et je dois le prendre par les épaules pour pas je m'évanouisse. Tu es chaud, je lui dis et il me regarde un moment avant de me sourire. L'ourlet de sa robe commence à se déplacer, il monte et descend sur ma longueur, créant une chaleur et une friction à la fois familière et nouvelle.

Je commence à correspondre mes mouvements avec les siens, levant mes hanches au bon moment. Il me chevauche comme une cowgirl et je le veux encore plus vite et plus profond, alors je le prends par les hanches et je le tire vers le bas pour que je puisse caresser chaque partie. Il souffle et sue, nous baisons comme deux lapins en chaleur. Il n'y a pas de mots entre nous, seulement des peaux qui collent et des gémissements.

Le frottement devient insupportable et il éjacule sur mon pantalon et sa robe mais au lieu de trouver ça dégoutant, ça m'excite. L'anneau de chair de Sasuke se contracte en raison de son orgasme et cela devient trop à gérer. Je cris un long gémissement et je remplis son cul de mon sperme. Il prend tout en lui, roulant des fesses pour se coller a mon sexe . Ses gémissements remplissent la salle puis il se lève gracieusement.

Je retombe sur lit et vois mon liquide blanc couler de sa cuisse gauche. Je … je pense que je vais rentrer chez moi, lui dis-je maladroitement. Je le pense aussi, me répond t-il d'une voix neutre, presque de douleur. Je pense que j'ai besoin d'une douche aussi, je ris nerveusement. Probablement, me rétorque t-il.

Hey Sun, je veux dire Sasuke, je pense que je t'aime, je lui dis ça avec un sourire timide puis je pars . Jamais je ne reconnaitrais d'avoir vu une seule larme couler sur sa joue parfaite à cause de ces mots, il sait que j'aime « Sun », pas vraiment Sasuke. Bien qu'il soit un peu plus heureux, il a trop souffert, sans jamais me le dire.

D'une certaine manière, nous nous sommes retrouvés à avoir des relations sexuelles très souvent, comme des couples réels mais pas une fois il ne m'a laissé enlever sa robe. Jamais je n'ai eu l'occasion de voir que c'était vraiment un gars et que ce que nous faisions était quelque chose que les gens ordinaire ne faisait pas. Je ne prends pas en compte ses sentiments…j'ai toujours pensé que tout allait bien entre nous.

Il a toujours été loin finalement et le monde que nous avons sur le toit a cessé d'exister. Je commence à rater ces conversations stupides, rire de Sasuke… le sien, pas celui de « Sun ». J'ai aimé « Sun », vraiment, mais quand j'apprends à la connaître mieux, le Sasuke que j'ai appris a connaître sur le toit est plus visible. C'est comme une fuite à travers ce refuge qu'a été ma supposée petite amie.

Peut être que j'ai craqué pour lui quand j'ai connu son vrai visage, quand Sasuke et Sun ont étés réunis dans quelques petites choses, comme quand il a oublié de changer sa voix rauque pour une plus douce et autre chose stupide. Pour une fois, je veux voir tout de lui.

Son corps est proche du mien, je lève ma main pour enlever son costume. Encore une fois il m'arrête mais cette fois-ci je ne l'écoute pas.

Lentement mais sûrement, j'enlève sa robe jusqu'à qu'il soit complètement nu sur mes genoux. Mes mains voyagent sur sa peau qui est d'un blanc envoutant. Ne le fais pas, il me murmure à l'oreille. Je presse mes lèvres sur les siennes et je fais descendre mes mains de ses épaules à son aine. Il frissonne sous mon toucher, les yeux fermés et la bouche ouverte comme si il attendait qu'on le sauve. Il est tellement beau et sexy.

Mes mains parcourent son aine et son bas-ventre. Ses petits gémissements vont me rendre fou mais je veux toucher chaque partie de son corps. Je caresse son organe et il se met à ronronner. Je soulève son corps et je le laisse me sucer… je me sens mieux que jamais. Je veux être tendre, doux, car j'ai l'impression qu'il est fait de verre.

J'embrasse l'ensemble de son corps et je lui fais l'amour aussi tendrement que possible. Les larmes coulent de ses yeux et son souffle est en lambeaux mais je murmure que j'ai envie de lui. La nuit est magique, de la poussière de fée et d'ange quand nos corps s'unissent comme il doit ce faire. Mon épaule est mouillée de ses larmes, j'espère qu'il pleure de soulagement mais le matin il me prouve le contraire.

Le lendemain je me lève seul dans mon lit avec un mot sur l'oreiller à côté du mien. Cette fois c'est ma maison… un mot ? Je cherche des yeux Sasuke mais la seule chose qui est là c'est le mot avec écrit « C'est fini maintenant ». Que diable veut-il dire par là ? Qu'ai-je fais de mal ? Je suis pris de panique, ce qui est étrange parce que ce n'est pas vraiment ma petite amie… juste quelqu'un pour prouver que je ne suis pas gay. Putain…. la raison pour laquelle j'ai prouvé a été balayée.

Pourquoi j'ai encore besoin de prouver quelque chose ? J'ai perdu mon secret sur le toit et maintenant ma copine et je viens de commencer à le voir réellement. Je ne peux pas lutter contre les larmes quand je commence à penser qu'il ne sera plus là, comme il a toujours fait, en souriant, en gémissant, en riant… juste lui-même. J'ai envie de vomir…. Bordel de merde je crois que je suis amoureux de lui. Et non de Sun. Je l'ai compris en le déshabillant.

Pourquoi tout ceci est si compliqué ? J'ai besoin de le retrouver, je ne veux pas mettre une fin, comme si ça n'a été qu'un jeu. C'est un jeu pour lui ? Je me demande. Ai-je vraiment considéré son amour et ai-je même envisagé de savoir comment il se sentait ? Un mec qui est amoureux laisse t-il un mot ? … Putain je me sens malade… J'ai besoin de le revoir et de lui dire…

Je prends mes vêtements sur le sol et je commence à courir vers sa maison. Mon cerveau est à la ramasse mais mes jambes ne me laisse pas tomber. J'ai pratiquement volé jusqu'à sa maison et mon souffle est en lambeau, je dois m'arrêter afin de reprendre mon souffle. Je commence à frapper contre sa porte comme si il n'y avait pas de lendemain, la porte s'ouvre.

Ses cheveux sont en désordres, il porte un haut large ainsi qu'un jean déchiré. Quand il comprend que c'est moi, il est sur le point de me claquer la porte la porte au nez. Laisse-moi rentrer Sasuke, mais il ne m'écoute pas. Pourquoi m'as-tu laissé ce mot ? Lui demande-je. Parce que je le pensais, me répond-t-il avec désinvolture. Pourquoi ? Ma voix trahis ma tristesse. Parce que ton Soleil a disparu derrière les nuages… sa voix se brise.

Je ne veux plus jouer à ce jeu… après avoir entendu cette phrase, il me sourit tristement puis ferme la porte doucement. Son sourire triste m'achève. Je pousse la porte avec une force dont je ne me soupçonnais pas et qui le surprend. Puis c'est là que je les vois : les belles lignes de larmes qui marquent son visage. Sasuke, dis-je doucement mais il se tourne et me dit d'aller me faire voir.

Pourtant je l'attrape par derrière et j'appuis ma tête contre son cou, respirant son odeur. Je ne peux m'empêcher de pleurer et il me supplie d'arrêter. Désolé mais il a fallu tellement de temps pour moi pour t'attraper… pour lui répondre je souris dans ses cheveux. Maintenant je vais plus te laissais partir... Tu sais, je pense que ce nuage a une lueur d'espoir... murmure-je à son oreille. Sasuke ne tient plus sur ses jambes mais avec mes bras je le tiens fort contre moi. Il pleure doucement. Tu peux être juste toi, je continue à lui murmurer dans l'oreille puis j'embrasse son front.

Le lendemain à l'école, je marche dans les couloirs avec mes amis et on voit Sasuke son casier. Je souris et au lieu de suivre mes amis, je marche vers lui et je le salue d'un sourire. Tu ressembles à Kurt Cobain, lui dis-je en riant. Oh va te faire enculer, il commence à s'énerver jusqu'à ce que je pose mes lèvres sur les siennes. Je l'embrasse par surprise, il est encore plus énerver qu'avant. Je ris à gorge déployée et il commence à courir après moi. Je n'ai jamais été aussi heureux de ma vie. Même si cela implique d'avoir des tonnes de papier dans mon casier qui me traitent de pédé.

Peut-être que je le suis. Je rassemble les papiers et je les jète à la poubelle. T'es sûr que c'est bon ? Me demande Sasuke, appuyé contre la chambranle. Je lui souris. J'ai l'habitude de faire de la boxe, lui dis-je en riant et il rit à son tour. Alors, tu veux aller sur le toit ? Il me le demande en touchant ses cheveux noir. Bien sûr, je lui réponds.

Tout change mais une chose demeure, repris-je. Et qu'est-ce que c'est ? Me demande-t-il avec de la curiosité. Toi, je lui souris et il me prend la main. Mais je peux vivre avec ça, je ricane. Tu ferais mieux, dit-il tout simplement. Et je sais que tout va bien. Comme dans la chanson des Supergrass.

The End .


End file.
